Toadal Dude
#9026 | yskw = 2047 | yww = 0513 | ywb2 = 204 | yw4 = 37 - Yo-kai | tribe = tough | name = Toadal Dude | japanese name = 大ガマ | romaji name = Ōgama | image = |-|Normal = |-|Awoken = | type = Classic | rank = S | rank-ww = SS | hp = 69 | spirit = 48 | power = 24 | speed = 25 | defence = 27 | skill = Toadally Safe | effect = Big Shot | time = Any | attribute = Water | foodyw2 = Soba Noodles | foodyw3 = Soba Noodles | foodywww = Soba Noodles | foodyww = Soba Noodles }} is a Rank S, Water-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Tough tribe and the Omamori tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Toadal Dude is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. He also has Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai; hidden Boss Yo-kai (demo version). *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai and Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series * [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch anime series]]: Recurring Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Toadal Dude is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale, beige skin, tidal blue facial markings, and long, dark hair in a ponytail with a dull, red bulb-like tip, all tied with a red hairband. He wears an eco haori with golden colored cotton fluff, a lime green short kimono with the same cotton fluff held by a red-orange obi'', eco-green pants, baby blue socks, and zori sandals. In contrast to his rival Arachnus, Toadal Dude is free-spirited and pretty nonchalant. Toadal Dude loves spicy food to the point of going berserk when he eats it. He has a tendency to use a lot of slang. In the Japanese version, he often adds the word "gekko" (croak) to his sentences. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Toadal Dude and Arachnus are rivals at first, but after a series of events, Toadal Dude and Arachnus decide to make a truce and become allies. According to the medallium, Uber Geeko is Toadal Dude's cousin. In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Toadal Dude was a part of Nathaniel's team. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Toadal Dude is exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls. After upgrading the Yo-kai Watch to Rank S, the player must time travel to the past and head to Flatpot Plains. In Flatpot Plains, talk to Toadal Dude and start the request Fleshy Souls General. After starting the request, Toadal Dude will ask the player to bring him a Bun of Oneness. The Bun of Oneness can sometimes be dropped by Chymera and Kyryn. After getting the Bun of Oneness, give it to Toadal Dude. He will eat the Bun of Oneness and then proceed to challenge the player to a battle. Upon defeating him, Toadal Dude will reward the player with his Yo-kai Medal, completing the request. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Toadal Dude can be rarely befriended after beating the mission Aim for the Fleshy Souls General! Yo-kai Watch 3 Toadal Dude can be befriended via the Mystery request The Search for General Toadal Dude, through the Detective Agency after beating Chapter 10, and upgrading the Yo-kai Watch to Rank S. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Attribute Tolerance Movelist |75-112|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Water|Single enemy}} ||-|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai feels so important that it is always targeted.|Single ally}} }}|46x5|5 =All enemies |-|6=Attacks all foes with a blast of pent-up toad power.}} ||-||Protects allies on the verge of defeat.}} Blasters Stats Blasters Movelist Soul Yo-kai Watch 2 In the anime Etymology "Ōgama" translates as "giant toad". "Toadal Dude" is a combination of "dude," "toad," and "total." "Eleganfibio" is a combination of "elegante" (elegant) and "anfibio" (amphibian). Origin Toadal Dude is based on the youkai , which is also his Japanese name. An old toad that turned into a youkai, it grows larger and more dangerous with age: it can take residence in a house's crawlspace and make the inhabitants fall sick one after another. In the worst cases, it'll even possess people. Ogama's appearance might also be based on the eponymous protagonist of ''Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, a skilled ninja and noble bandit, who mastered frog summoning magic, similarly to another Yo-kai based on Orochimaru (Venoct#Origin). Trivia In other languages Related Yo-kai * Uber Geeko * Toadal Demon * Ogama Yuan Shu de:Feschfrosch Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:One-chanceside Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Nate's World